oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Motherlode Mine
The Motherlode Mine is a Mining training area that was added to Old School RuneScape on 24 April 2014. It is located in the Dwarven Mine and was discovered by Prospector Percy. Players can enter the caverns from the southern portion of the Dwarven Mine under Falador and Ice Mountain. There are no quest requirements necessary to enter this area. Players must have at least level 30 Mining to mine here and have RuneScape membership. Features Mining Players can mine the ore veins within the mine. Players will collect pay-dirt, which can be mined for 60 experience each. A maximum of twenty-four may be mined in one vein. Cleaning When finished mining, players can clean the pay-dirt by depositing it into hopper at the water circuit. The player will be able to see their pay-dirt flowing toward the sack at the other end of the water circuit; note that if the player logs out before their pay-dirt reaches the sack, it is NOT lost. After cleaning the pay-dirt, players receive mining experience for cleaning the ore, which can then be retrieved from the sack. Players can receive ores that range from coal to runite, depending upon their level. Ores are determined when mined from the vein, so a player can receive ore above their current level if they use a mining boost such as a dwarven stout or the dragon pickaxe's special attack. The Ore mined is based on the level of the player whilst mining, so boosting for higher level ores will only work during mining the paydirt, rather than cleaning them. Once the sack is filled with at least 81 pay-dirt, the player may no longer deposit pay-dirt and must first begin emptying the sack before more can be deposited. In about 3 full inventory loads, the player will receive a message saying that the sack is getting full, which will let you know you must empty it (The sack can hold 104 pay-dirt if you do 4 inventory loads of 26 ore). Occasionally the water wheels may break; players must carry a hammer to fix them. Hammers can be found in several of the crates, which surround the machine. Fixing the machine gives players Smithing experience equal to 1.5 times their level (e.g. A player with 50 Smithing will gain Smithing experience for fixing). Alternatively, you can get a hammer out of the crate closest to the hopper. Simply deposit your pay dirt, take the hammer, repair the wheels, then drop the hammer. This saves a spot in your inventory which, over long periods of time, can easily add up. Rock falls Occasionally in certain areas of the mine, there may be rock falls blocking the players way. These can be mined granting 10 experience, but more will fall soon, and if the player is in the way, the player can take 3-4 damage. Golden nuggets Golden nuggets are obtained randomly depending on your Mining level by searching the sack after cleaning the pay-dirt. They are the currency used at Prospector Percy's Nugget Shop. Percy will sell players the prospector kit, the coal bag, the gem bag, and soft clay packs, which contain 100 soft clay. * - 40 golden nuggets * - 60 golden nuggets * - 50 golden nuggets * - 30 golden nuggets * - 10 golden nuggets * - 100 golden nuggets * - 100 golden nuggets Rates Motherlode Mine XP and Profit Note: All rates are rough estimates and may vary; based on Mod John C's forum post on 22 April 2014. Iron ore vs Granite vs Motherlode Mine *Note: Rates are compared with other methods in which iron ore and granite are power-mined. Trivia *On the western side of the mine, there is an NPC named Runite Minor, who is named after the designer of the Motherlode Mine and winner of the 2014 Player Designed Content. Category:Smithing Category:Mining Category:Falador Category:Old School-exclusive content